


Little ghost

by Moreover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 黄昏乙女×アムネジア | Tasogare Otome x Amnesia | Dusk Maiden of Amnesia
Genre: #friendship with a ghost #it's very short #and sad, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreover/pseuds/Moreover
Summary: Кайто с детства боялся призраков. Поэтому, идея вступить в кружок, изучающий  сверхъестественное, показалась ему дурной с самого начала.Но он обещал помочь странному мальчишке (пускай и был единственным, кто видел его) и собирался сдержать данное слово.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Little ghost

\- Спасибо.

Кайто с детства боялся призраков.

\- Стой, нет-нет-нет, не уходи! Пожалуйста!..

Кокичи улыбается светло, и Кайто почти ощущает касание призрачных рук на своих щеках.  
Или же это просто его слезы?  
\- Мне пора, - мягко напоминает призрак, и подросток может лишь зажмуриться, отрицательно мотая головой, - Еще когда-нибудь увидимся, мой любимый Кайто.

•••

Кайто с детства боялся призраков. Поэтому идея вступить в кружок, изучающий сверхъестественное, показалась ему дурной с самого начала.  
Но он обещал помочь странному мальчишке (пускай и был единственным, кто его видел) и собирался сдержать данное слово.

\- НЕ СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ! - раздался резкий крик, и Кайто, парализованный страхом, наконец отшатнулся от скелета. Кости были начисто обглоданы временем, но в тряпье, надетом на них, еще угадывалась школьная форма. Что произошло? Почему детский труп оказался заперт в старом школьном крыле?

\- Я же сказал: “НЕ СМОТРИ!”  
Мальчик в старой форме (такую еще выпускают?) стоял прямо за ним, уперев руки в бока. Его темные волосы слегка вились на концах и отливали фиолетовым. Кайто был точно уверен, что раньше не видел его. Младшеклассник?

\- Оии, - промямлил он, неловко потирая шею, - Ты, кажется, не слишком удивлен.  
Коротышка вскинул брови и скривил губы в улыбке.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, я вроде как живу здесь… последние лет пятьдесят так точно.  
\- Ага, - скептически хмыкнул Кайто. Затем его взгляд метнулся между скелетом и улыбчивым мальчишкой, школьная форма и рост которых удивительным образом совпадали.  
\- Меня, кстати, зовут Кокичи Оума, - жизнерадостно представился призрак.  
\- Ага, - снова кивнул старшеклассник.

И, развернувшись, бросился прочь из подвала.

Остановился он лишь когда добрался до нового крыла школы. Пока он пытался отдышаться, опираясь рукой на стену, сзади раздались тихие неторопливые шаги.  
\- Между прочим, это ужасно грубо, - послышался обиженный бубнеж, - Обычно, когда люди представляются, ты должен представиться в ответ.  
\- Ты не человек, - огрызнулся Кайто. Кокичи безмятежно пожал плечами.  
\- Но я же был им. Кстати, кстати! Простииии за мою настойчивость, но ты, вроде как, единственный, кто пока что смог меня увидеть. Разве я мог устоять? Быть одному несколько десятилетий очень грустно, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну так упокойся с миром, - буркнул Кайто. Кокичи замотал головой и вздохнул, ткнувшись лбом между лопаток Момоты.  
\- Думаешь, я не пытался? Либо меня обделили инструкцией по переходу в мир мертвых, либо я им там не очень нужен. Нуу… - Кайто медленно повернул голову к нему, ожидая продолжения, - ...или никакого загробного мира не существует и я застрял здесь до конца своей вечности. В полном одиночестве.  
\- Или у тебя осталось незавершенное дело, - неуверенно предположил Кайто. Кокичи резко вскинул голову, с любопытством смотря на него, - Ну что? Это я должен на тебя так смотреть. Есть что-то такое?  
\- Не помню, - честно сказал мальчишка, - Я вообще ничего после моей смерти не помню.

•••

Кайто с детства боялся призраков.

Но он не жалел, что тогда протянул руку потерявшемуся духу и пообещал помочь.  
Он не жалел о том, что его друзьями стали не ребята из спортклуба, а члены кружка по изучению сверхъестественного.  
Он не жалел о том, что помог вечно беззаботному призраку найти свои воспоминания (какими бы болезненными и жестокими они ни были).  
Он…  
Он не имел права жалеть о том, что помог Кокичи.

Так почему теперь, когда все закончилось (когда он остался снова один), совсем не хочется улыбаться?

\- Не за что, Кокичи. Увидимся.


End file.
